In a recent television set using a liquid crystal display, the trend for enlargement and high-resolution of the display is notable. For example, the display having a big screen size larger than 40 inches and a resolution of full HD (1920×1080) is becoming a standard. Moreover, the demand for enlargement and high-resolution is also increasing about the display for personal computers.
Furthermore, in recent years, the liquid crystal television set compliant with a three-dimensional (3D) display (solid display) device is commercialized. A doubled speed frame frequency 120 Hz of the frame frequency (generally 60 Hz) of the standard 2D display (plane display) is used for displaying the 3D image by displaying images corresponding to left eye and right eye alternately.
Under the above circumstances, it is required that the bigger liquid crystal panel with high resolution be driven at a high speed. However, since resistance and capacitance of array wirings in the liquid crystal panel become larger, a time constant which is a product of the resistance and the capacitance also becomes larger with increasing in the screen size and the resolution. Therefore, it becomes difficult to carry out the high-speed drive. Although a trial which makes the time constant of the array wirings reduce using low resistance wiring materials, such as copper (Cu), is also performed, there is a limitation in the countermeasure by only the material development.